


History Lesson

by Sunnee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Grown People Shit, M/M, Makeup Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunnee/pseuds/Sunnee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek let out a heavy sigh that sounded suspiciously like a low growl.</p><p>“I’m trying here, Stiles. Can’t you give me at least a little credit?”</p><p>Stiles eyes shot back up. <i> I guess we are going to fight.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	History Lesson

Stiles slumped over the stack of papers in front of him. It was 8pm but he was still in his classroom sitting at his desk, not even worried about getting home.  
That is where his marriage was - teetering on the edge of not caring and giving up. The days of rushing home after the last bell were long over. It was sad to think that his relationship had lasted through high school, college and two years of teaching only to come to a staggering stop now.

His red pen made a slash through a number and he wrote a small note in the margin. Teaching seventh grade history was the only thing that kept him going these days. The kids were at an age where their reasoning skills were up to par enough for him to really get them thinking.

He didn’t have to teach the simple “George Washington was the first president of the United States” bullshit. He could talk about how white plantations owners frequently took house slaves as mistresses and that Benjamin Franklin, while being a top notch politician and inventor, was also a womanizing, philandering man-whore with all kinds of baby mama drama. 

Seeing the light bulb blink on over the heads of students made getting out of bed easier. It also made avoiding the chilly, polite conversation at home and the sleeping on the far side of the king size bed easier. Like now, when the tall stack of papers to grade was more inviting than the man at home.  
Okay, in all honesty, he couldn’t blame Derek for everything. It took two to make a marriage, right? But it was really easy to blame him for all the business trips that started out only taking a few days and ended up taking weeks. 

Stiles had been so proud of him when he landed that job at a prestigious accounting firm in Los Angeles. He hadn’t even known that Derek had graduated with his PA license in New York before coming back to Beacon Hills, which is why it came as such a surprise when Derek had used his knowledge of stocks and trading to turn the small Hale inheritance into a large fortune.

Looking back though, Stiles would trade all the wealth his husband (and thus himself) had acquired to be riding in the Jeep with Derek sitting shotgun on their way to fight the next great evil to descend on Beacon Hills. Those were the good times. That is, after all, how they fell in love.

At first they had hated each other. Stiles couldn’t stand Derek’s stupid know-it-all attitude and general incompetence as an Alpha. They had fought endlessly about everything you could imagine, but battling side-by-side with the man for so long had instilled in Stiles a respect and love for him.

They had finally given into each other after defeating the Alpha pack and sending them running with their tail between their legs. Stiles and Derek had fought hard, working as a team and leading the pack to incredible victory. After the blood had been shed and the pack was sent to their various corners to lick their wounds, Stiles and Derek had finally been honest with each other.

Stiles could still remember the look in Derek’s eyes the first time he pushed into him, nails biting into his hips and eyes flashing red. The memory of the taste of Derek’s mouth as it had crashed down, bruising Stiles’ lips and nicking him with fangs still made his stomach flip. Derek had taken him right there in the woods, on the ground with leaves sticking in Stiles’ hair and twigs jabbing into his back. Pure passion.

The rush of adrenaline they would both get after fighting a big bad and coming out relatively unscathed was an aphrodisiac that neither of them could resist. They used to mate like rabbits. Stiles could recall instances where neither of them left the house for days after a big fight. The pack staying as far away as possible and when they did eventually come around, they’d crack jokes about how unbearable the stench was.

And it didn’t stop there. Undergrad had been a mix of studying the ancient classics during the week and spending the weekend tangled up in Derek’s sheets. At first Derek had been apprehensive, pulling away in hopes that Stiles would live out his college years like a normal frat boy, but Stiles wasn’t having any of it. He knew from the day he saw Derek passed out on the floor of Deaton’s veterinary operating room that he was 100% dedicated to this man.

Their relationship had never been easy. First it was getting over the emotional trauma, trust issues and complete lack of communication abilities that Derek struggled with. This manifested the most Stiles’ freshman year of college. Derek had done his best to push him away and while it hurt him, Stiles knew what Derek was doing and why, so he had tried to be understanding and patient about it. But a point came when Stiles finally had enough and decided to give into Derek’s bullheadedness. 

A certain frat boy had taken a closet liking to Stiles and one night after a particularly gruesome fight with Derek, he had decided to do as he was told and give into Derek’s wishes by pursuing a “normal college relationship” with the jock. Stiles decided to go to a kegger at the off campus fraternity house the guy was in. Stiles proceeded to get plastered and then dragged the frat boy upstairs and let the drunken Kappa blow him in an empty bedroom while the party raged on below. While he got off, it wasn’t particularly pleasant. Stiles had thought of Derek the entire time and wished the fumbling mouth around his dick was his Alpha’s.

After the awkward exchange, Stiles had run from the house. Of course, Derek had been there in the shadows waiting and watching, so as Stiles had left the party, zigzagging his way back to his dorm on campus, he had come out of the darkness like a stalker.

“Goddamnit Stiles,” he ground out.

“Oh hey, Derek. What are you doing here? You don’t even go here! Shouldn’t you be two hours away in a burned down shell of a house eating small woodland creatures?”

Derek’s brow furrowed, like it always did, and he took a deep breathe. That is when he had caught the scent of the frat boy on Stiles. His eyes turned a bright red and fangs slowly descended from his mouth as he grabbed Stiles right before he fell to the ground after tripping over his own feet.

“There is another man’s smell on you,” He hissed.

“You’re damn skippy there is. I did exactly what you told me to, oh Alpha my Alpha. I engaged in “normal college experiences” and let Mr. I’m Not Gay, This Is Just My College Experimental Phase wrap his licks around my dips.”

Stiles had then burst into laughter at his own drunk speech, falling into Derek’s side. Derek had not found the situation nearly as funny as Stiles. A fact which he had made extremely well known as he angrily dragged Stiles to his dorm and threw him face first into Stiles’ little twin sized bed.

“Hey man, respect the inebriation okay,” Stiles had moaned as his head started to spin. “And you don’t get to be mad either, okay? I did what you told me to do. I went to a frat party, I got drunk and I got blown by a closeted jock. A cute closeted jock, I might add,” He slurred. “Definitely a standard college experience. I think…”

He probably shouldn’t have added that last part about the jock being cute though, because instead of undressing Stiles and putting him in his pajamas like Derek had initially planned, Derek ended up shredding Stiles clothes and throwing him into the shower to clean the stench of desire and foreign saliva off of him.

But after that, Derek had stopped trying to force a “typical” college experience on him and they were able to start having a relatively normal relationship.

Stiles added up the number of questions missed and put the score in a fraction at the top of the paper. He calculated out the percentage and wrote it right next to the score with a sigh. Bryan was one of those kids that you knew had the ability to be great, but would never achieve it because he was too busy being a jackass. He adored the kid, he really did, but his papers always left him so disappointed inside. So much wasted potential. It kind of reminded him of himself.  
Stiles rubbed his eyes with one hand as he drew the next assignment from the stack. Derek had gotten home from another trip this morning and was probably already in bed asleep. Not too long ago he would’ve been aching for the 3:30 bell to ring so he could rush home and into the arms of his man. Stiles remembered how painful it would be to spend just a few days apart. This time Derek had been gone for 5? 6? days on a trip and he didn’t feel a thing.

Just as he was about to out a 100% mark at the top of the next homework assignment, a door shutting in the hallway outside his classroom brought him to full attention. He felt under his desk and unclipped the gun holster at the far right corner of the old wooden desk, wrapping his fingers around the trigger of the gun hidden there. Stiles had installed it himself after he first started working here and filled the clip with bullets that had soaked in wolfsbane for a few days. He had been through too much to not be packing and after all, an Alpha’s human mate could never be too careful.

Suddenly the sound of heavy footsteps clicked down the hallway towards his door. They were getting closer. Stiles knew that if it was a threat, he wouldn’t have ever even heard them coming, but he kept a hand on his gun just in case.

The handle to his classroom door turned slowly and Stiles inhaled a sharp breathe. The door opened and there stood Derek Hale, in a well-tailored black suit holding a bouquet of fresh tiger lilies (his favorite) in one hand.

Stiles’ fingers uncurled from around the gun and his eyebrows shot up questioningly.

“What are you doing here?”

Derek let the door shut behind him and awkwardly walked into the classroom, looking around at the posters and artwork from when they covered the civil war hanging on the walls. In reality, he was looking anywhere but at Stiles. His eyes finally couldn’t look away any longer and he dropped his gaze to Stiles.

“I got home a few hours ago and I noticed you hadn’t come in yet. I thought I’d surprise you.”

Stiles knew Derek could hear his heart flutter and then start beating like a hummingbird’s wings and that he could smell the emotions radiating off of him, but he wasn’t about to give in that easily. 

Yeah, it takes two to make a marriage, but it had only taken one to break it and let’s be real, that one had been Derek fucking Hale.

“That’s nice of you. Thank you,” Stiles said politely. “I still have a few more papers left to grade. I’ll meet you back at home.”

He deliberately ignored the flowers, especially seeming how they weren’t ever offered or mentioned by Derek, and dropped his eyes back to the assignment he had previously been working on, dismissing the Alpha.

Derek let out a heavy sigh that sounded suspiciously like a low growl.

“I’m trying here, Stiles. Can’t you give me at least a little credit?”

Stiles eyes shot back up. _I guess we are going to fight._

“A little credit?” he demanded. “You want a little credit?!”

Stiles voiced raised an octave as he let all the emotions he had been bottling up flow the surface like popping a cork on a champagne bottle.

“How about all those nights when I came home and planned something special for you only to find out you had changed your flight so you could stay a couple more days and never told me?”

Stiles stood up and was facing Derek without fear.

“How about some credit for working with 150 seventh graders all day then coming home and doing your laundry, making you dinner and sucking your dick every night when all you had the energy to do was roll over and fall asleep after?”

The wild arm gestures had started. There was no going back now.

“Or you know what I’d really like? Some acknowledgement for all the nights I had to sleep alone in that big, empty fucking house you bought that I hate while you were off to God knows where doing God knows what on a “business” trip!” Stiles yelled. His face was hot and he could feel the tears burning at the back of his eyes, begging to spill.

“You show up with flowers after putting me through the shittiest 7 months of my life and you want some credit? Get the fuck out of here with that shit.”  
And there it was. A single tear fell, betraying him. Stiles wiped angrily at it while still keeping his eyes locked with Derek’s. He wasn’t backing down, he wasn’t giving in. He was so sick of this shit. 

Derek saw the tear fall and could smell the hurt and anger vibrating off of his mate. He knew he was wrong and he didn’t know what to say to fix it. Derek was never good at this kind of thing. Stiles had always been really understanding and helpful, filling in the blanks that Derek couldn’t fill. But now he had to step up.

“I know,” he started clumsily. “I know this is my fault.”

He faltered. Stiles stood with his arms crossed waiting.

“I’ve been taking you for granted and I want you to know that I realize that now and I promise you it won’t ever happen again.”

Carefully Derek looked back up into Stiles’ light brown eyes, searching for a little reassurance. 

“Why?”

The word hung heavy in the air. Derek knew this wasn’t going to be easy, but he wasn’t ready for it to be this hard either. It wasn’t just his personality and past experiences that made this hard, it was the Alpha instincts in him. The instincts that had been warring with each other for almost a year.

“I was jealous,” he said.

Stiles sputtered and his arms flailed. “Jealous? What could you possibly be jealous about? I have been nothing but faithful to you! I haven’t so much as even looked at another man in years! Not that you can say the same.”

Derek forgot he was supposed to be contrite and let out a loud growl. 

“Of course I can say the same. I’ve always been faithful to you. You are my mate, Stiles. You know that.”

Scoffing Stiles eyes turned hard again, “Mate? Yeah I remember you mentioning something about that a while ago. Something like “soul mate” and “forever” but considering how you’ve treated your “mate” recently, I don’t know if I believe any of that anymore.”

The wolf in Derek howled. He had messed up so bad. Derek fought back against the agony coming from his wolf and tried to keep his head clear. This was his wolf’s fault after all. Their mate was in misery because of its selfishness.

“I was jealous,” Derek explained. “I was so used to being the center of your attention for so long. Well, besides Scott. Then you got this job and all of a sudden it was “My students this…” and “My students that…” You started spending more and more time working with them and doing projects for them… My wolf started resenting them and… it was angry with you for caring about them.”

Derek hung his head in shame. 

“Then it just grew to the point of you hating me and I didn’t know how to fix it so I just got angrier and more frustrated…”

Stiles was shaking his head in disbelief. Literally no words were forming in his brain. He saw Derek standing there with his head ducked and his shoulders slumped, still holding the damn bouquet of tiger lilies, and he couldn’t think of a single thing to say.

Instead, he walked around the desk and stood in front of Derek. Gently, he took the flowers out of the trembling hands of his man and set them on the desk. Stiles then raised a hand to Derek’s chin and firmly grasped it, tilting Derek’s head up to meet his eyes.

They just stared at each other in silence for a moment. Then Stiles finally found the words for what he wanted to say.

“I don’t hate you,” he said still maintaining eye contact. “You are my husband, Derek Hale. And while I am really pissed you didn’t talk to me about this sooner, I don’t hate you. You should have just told me. It should’ve never gotten this far.”

Stiles gaze was searching and he could see the contrition as well as a small glimpse of the old self-loathing peeking out in Derek’s green eyes.  
“I’m so sorry,” Derek said in a half whisper.

The walls in Stiles heart broke and he couldn’t take being angry at Derek anymore. He used his hand, still on Derek’s chin, to pull him forward and crushed into his lips with a hot kiss.

Oh God, how he had missed this. The feeling of Derek’s lips on his and the searing heat he felt from the hands that immediately wrapped around his hips. Stiles stepped closer to Derek and dropped his hand from Derek’s chin so that he could wrap it around the base of his husband’s neck and run his fingers through the silky hair at the back of his head.

Derek deepend the kiss and stepped forward, pushing Stiles up against the large mahogany desk. He moved his hands from around Stiles’ waist and dropped them down to the back of his legs. Derek gripped tightly and pulled him up by his thighs, wrapping Stiles’ legs around his waist before setting him on top of the desk.  
Hands were everywhere, re-exploring the territory that had been neglected for too many months. Derek broke the kiss and started trailing his lips down Stiles’ throat. He could barely even smell his scent on Stiles anymore. His wolf howled at the wrongness. His mate should smell like him – always. What if another wolf had come around while he was away? They could’ve taken him from them and nobody would be to blame but himself.

Derek almost frantically rubbed his face against the side of Stiles neck and around the back of his ear before dragging his tongue slowly down the same path. Stiles felt his stomach flip and tears well back up in his eyes. There was a time when he thought Derek would never want his scent on him again. It had been so long since his wolf had scented him and the old familiarness of it engulfed Stiles like a favorite blanket.

Stiles could feel the tears start to trickle out from under his closed eye lids, but he didn’t do anything to stop them. The relief coursing through him was overwhelming and the tears were just the product of this release.

He heard a whine and then felt a hot tongue lapping at the salty tears on his cheek.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” Derek whimpered over and over again.

Stiles pulled at the button down tucked into Derek’s dress pants. He needed to feel Derek’s skin beneath his, to bask in the heat of Derek’s body. He pulled the shirt out and pushed the expensive suit coat off Derek’s shoulder’s and let if fall to the floor before starting to unbutton the shirt.

He got impatient though and ripped the last couple of buttons open, the pearly buttons flying off and scattering across the floor. He immediately put his hands to Derek’s chest and leaned in to him to press his nose to the hollow of Derek’s throat and slid his hands across his ribs before curling his fingers around Derek’s sides.

Another whine escaped Derek’s lips and next thing he knew, he was pulling Stiles’ shirt over his head. Skin melted against skin and lips pressed hot wet kisses wherever they could but it still wasn’t enough for Stiles. He needed to feel his husband, his mate, in him. He needed to be marked and taken before he could let himself feel safe again.

He ripped at the button on Derek’s slacks and popped it open so he could shove the fabric down. Derek did the same to Stiles’ pants and pulled at the denim, Stiles lifting his hips up to aid in the stripping and kicking off his shoes simultaneously.

“I need you now,” Stiles demanded softly as he pulled Derek out of his black boxer briefs.

Derek’s green eyes bled red and he growled, tearing Stiles’ boxer shorts off before cupping his fingers and spitting into them. He reached the hand down to lubricate the way while placing a wet, opened mouth kiss on Stiles’ lips before finally plunging fully into husband.

Stiles yelled out. It had been a long time since they had made love and he was tight from disuse, not to mention the fact that Derek went in raw. But that didn’t stop him from gripping on to Derek’s shoulders and rocking his pelvis up to meet with Derek’s thrusts.

It was rough and sloppy. The frantic thrusts kept pushing the desk back, the feet scraping against the floor with a screeching noise. Derek finally just shoved Stiles onto his back and climbed up onto the desk over him, never once breaking rhythm. Papers flew everywhere and the poor tiger lilies were crushed and kicked off the desk. 

They were both so involved in what they were doing that they didn’t even feel the old wood creaking and cracking beneath them, the legs giving out from under the desk.

It didn’t take long before Stiles was close to coming. He could feel the heat rising in him and his body started to tense. He placed both hands on either side of Derek’s face and kissed him deep before letting go and throwing his head back with a shout, completely untouched.

Derek thrust a few more times before producing a half yell, half howl and biting hard into Stiles’ shoulder. He rutted into him a few more times then released Stiles’ shoulder and collapsed onto his chest.

Stiles laid under Derek, letting the crushing weight of him engulf his senses. He traced a finger lazily around Derek’s back while basking in the afterglow. He felt so incredibly content right now. Things were finally as they should be. His wolf was back in his arms.

Finally Derek got it together enough to shift a little off to the left, easing Stiles’ breathing.

“I can’t believe we just had sex in my classroom, on my desk,” Stiles laughed.

Derek let out a little huff. “I can’t either. I think you’re going to need to get a new desk before Monday though.”

“What? Why?”

“Because I’m pretty sure at least two of the legs broke. Can’t you feel the tilt?” Derek replied.

“Oh my god!” Stiles yelled in fake indignation. “You broke my desk! This was a good desk you know. Solid.”

“Obviously not solid enough,” Derek smiled, kissing a trail down Stiles’ neck. “It clearly couldn’t handle the weight of our love.”

Stiles let out a peel of laughter. “Dude, that is the cheesiest thing I think I have ever heard you say,” he snorted and pushed slightly into Derek’s shoulder. “Also, next time we have crazy make up sex, remember to bring lube. I am going to be walking funny for days.”

They laid there laughing for a bit before the laughter died and Stiles got really still again. Derek sensed the change and pull him closer to him, wanting to keep the vibe they had going for a little while longer.

“You are a fucking dumbass,” Stiles stated.

Derek closed his eyes and leaned his face into Stiles hair. He smelled like his mate should - like grass, Sweet Tarts and Derek.

“I know.”

“You better know,” Stiles scoffed. “Because if you ever pull any kind of shit like that again I’m going to beat your little werewolf ass.”

A slow grin spread across Derek’s face. “Yes, dear.”


End file.
